This Phase I SBIR project will establish the technical merit and feasibility of developing a state-of-the-art, computerized, stop-smoking program that will provide intensive treatment in a "minimal intervention" format. This program will achieve higher smoking cessation rates than existing minimal interventions by using interactive multimedia technology to cost-effectively deliver a comprehensive treatment that is self- directed; individualized; includes interventions addressing motivation, quitting, and relapse prevention; and treats both the physiological and habit components of smoking. During Phase I, we will (1) create a design specifications document to guide the development process; (2) produce a prototype of the proposed program; and (3) conduct initial usability testing with the prototype. This project will provide data to support a Phase II SBIR application to complete production and evaluation of the proposed program. The long-term objective of this research is to combine state-of-the-art scientific and technical knowledge into an effective and cost-effective stop-smoking treatment that can reach large numbers of smokers (via marketing, initially, as a worksite program and, ultimately, via sales/leasing to health care providers and individual consumers), thereby reducing the prevalence of smoking and the occurrence of tobacco- related diseases. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Although smoking costs American businesses greater than or equal to $68 billion annually, 65% still do not offer worksite stop-smoking programs. Thus, we plan to initially market our program to businesses, which will enable us to closely monitor initial implementation efforts and complete outcome studies. As there are 50 million smokers nationwide and most want to quit, once the program is established, we plan to sell/lease it to other health care providers and individual consumers.